lessons in love
by catesy
Summary: It reminded her of that first day in Wonderland when he'd walked her off the ledge. The situation really wasn't that different, she was scared then and she's scared now, it was just trading one fear for another. AliceXHatter
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is going to be a little different. In most of the M rated fanfiction's Alice is sexually confident _

_and very willing to jump into bed with Hatter. However, based in her character, thats not a likely thing for her to do. So this set of stories is going to be based on the assumption that Alice is a bit sexually repressed. There are more authors notes at the end that explain my thinking more. Enjoy!_

Repressed

One time, in a drunken night out with girlfriends, the subject of sex was brought up. Not like the usual light talk on the subject like they had when they were sober. Under the effects of alcohol, one girls comment about her boyfriend turned into an all out, detailed discussion about who'd slept with who and the different things they'd done.

Alice laughed, smiled, and even blushed a little, but the end result of that night was the realization that she was _way_ less experienced then all the other girls she knew. Most of her friends were the same age as her. None of them were married but a few were in serious relationships.

Out of all of them, she was the one who dated the most. During this 'talk', most of the girls had looked to her for stories or confirmation of whatever they were talking about. It was like they just assumed that because she dated so much she must have slept around as well. She tried not to be, but couldn't help feeling insulted. Just because she dated a lot of guys didn't mean she slept with all of them.

While most of the girls had slept with over six or seven different men, she'd only been with three. She may have dated a few, ok, a lot of men, but that didn't mean she was easy. She'd slept with her boyfriend in high school and over the last three years, two other boyfriends. But that was it. As a general rule she only considered sex with someone if she thought they were going to stick around. Out of the three of them, she could count of both hands the total number of times she'd actually had sex.

It wasn't a big deal for her. Sex just wasn't important. She was more interested in connecting with someone emotionally than physically. She would play and flirt, touch and making out, that was all fine, but beyond that? Truthfully, she froze up. She just wasn't... comfortable.

Sex meant a loss of control and the being so vulnerable made her feel a little sick. Most of the time she'd done whatever she could to avoid sleeping with some of her longer lasting boyfriends. The last man she'd slept with had told her she was too uptight in bed. Which of course she'd turned his words around on him and used it as a good excuse to dump him.

She never, ever, slept with a guy on the first date. Most of the men she dated didn't make it back for a second date. Loud talkers, obnoxious dressers, mouth breathers, if she found _any_ flaw she though she couldn't tolerate, she wouldn't return their calls. Very few men made it past that point, and until she trusted someone, she didn't sleep with them at all. Hence the small number of men she'd had actual sex with.

Dating Jack had been nice. He liked all the same things she did and loved taking her out on dates around the city. They kissed and touched, but he never made a move beyond that. She'd though he was just waiting for her to make the first move, something that at the time, she'd found extremely sweet. If things had gone well the night Jack met her mother, she would have slept with him.

Things didn't work out that way. Just hours after Jack had been abducted, she found herself in the hands of a fast talking, quick moving, though admittedly attractive, Tea dealer. She didn't like the way he was looking at her in her unfortunately wet dress, and she could only imagine what he wanted as _payment_ for his help. She could tell he was the type of man who liked to use women. That line about the privileges of ruining a Tea Shop made her stomach turn. At the time, she wanted nothing more then to go find _real help_ and no longer have to depend on this sleazeball con-man who'd bought her for a bottle of Excitement.

After that debacle with Dodo, during which he had the _nerve _to try and _sell_ her for his 'usual cut', she resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck depending on Hatter. It was definitely something she didn't want. Honestly, she had no idea what to do with him. Imagining she could have any kind of relationship with someone who was essentially a drug dealer, was disgusting. He was not her type of people and she wanted to be rid of him as soon as she could.

During the next three days, Hatter proved her wrong time and time again. Not only had she completely misjudged him, but he was the most dependable and trustworthy person she'd ever known. By the time everything was said and done, and he actually came to her world, she'd already fallen for him. He kissed her and she melted into him like one of those women in the romance movies she hated so much.

He said it would be a great idea for him to start over in her world and she agreed with him.

Transitioning from Wonderland to her world proved to be more difficult then either of them had thought. Jack insisted Hatter needed full paper work and a round of vaccinations before he could even consider living on the other side. In between jumping through all the hoops Jack was making him go through, Hatter managed to sneak away and took her on a few dates. Nothing fancy, dinner here, a movie there, most of the time they just explored the city together and talked. She never knew when he'd be able to get away and it was always a surprise when he showed up at her door.

All the jumping back and forth between here and Wonderland didn't leave any time for sex to become an issue. They kissed a lot and were always touching in one way or another, holding hands while they walked or an arm wrapped around the other; caresses were shared in the dark of a theater or hands run over a thigh under a dinner table. But, she did live with her mother and asking Hatter to spend the night was out of the question. To his credit, he never did push her those first few weeks.

That quickly changed when he officially move to her world. It started with furniture shopping. He hinted around about how the couch needed to be comfy and how furniture should definitely be multipurpose. He'd even been so brazen as to suggest that bed shops should have a back room where couples could 'test' before they bought.

His first day living here he asked her to stay the night with him. She managed to avoid that by saying she had a early class to teach the next day and making the argument that the couch wasn't big enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably. Which was true, mostly. By the time the bed was delivered too his apartment, there were no reasons she could come up with why they shouldn't have sex. She finally admitted to herself that she was simply afraid.

Clearly he'd been with lots of women. She never asked and he hadn't outright told her as much, but he was way to opportunistic to not have taken advantage of his situation. He was a very attractive man who had control over the most addictive drug in Wonderland. There was no way he hadn't use that to his advantage. He was probably used to having women crawling all over him.

Flirting and fooling around were way different from actually having sex. She may have acted confident with him while they were messing around, but truthfully she doubted her ability to live up to his expectations. She had no idea what those were, but she didn't want to disappoint him. He was probably used to women who where way more attractive then her and knew exactly what to do to make a man happy. How in the hell was she supposed to compete with women like that?

How was she even supposed to talk to him about this? What was she going to say? 'I want to have sex with you, but don't expect too much out of me because I have no clue what I'm doing?' No, no way, that was not going to work. But she had to tell him something. She couldn't avoid sex with him forever. Could she?

No, she couldn't, and the truth was she didn't want too. She really did want to sleep with him. She just had to swallow her pride and find some tactful way to ask him about this without calling him a man whore.

Tonight he was making her dinner. It was some oddly name Wonderland dish he'd found ingredients similar enough to recreate. Dinner, wine, dessert, there was no question in her mind what he meant by dessert. That little inner voice that had all ways warned her against intimacy and not getting into things too quickly, was screaming at her. Between that little voice and the butterflies in her stomach she almost called him and told him she couldn't make it. But she didn't, she couldn't. He'd made it clear every time he touched her how much he wanted her. It would be completely unfair to back out on him just because she was nervous.

So she showed up at his apartment, on time. She'd spent hours getting ready, which only served to make her more self conscious, not less. She'd tried on just about every outfit she owned, finally settling on a short purple dress she knew he'd like. She paused outside his door, trying to stop her heart from racing. She let herself into the apartment using the spare key he'd given her.

He was in the kitchen stirring some vegetables in a pan. He flashed her a dimpled smile. "Hey, luv, you're early."

Her stomach twisted a little but she tried to ignore it. "I though you said five?"

"Is that what time it is?" He wiped his hands off and cupped her chin, bringing her lips up to meet his. "Guess I'm just a slow cook, yeah?" He ran his hand down the back of her arm. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed under the intense gaze of those deep brown eyes. "Is there something you want me to help you with?"

If possible, his smile got even wider. "There's _plenty_ you can help me with. But I think I've got dinner under control."

She smacked his arm lightly and sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen island, while he returned to cooking. She pulled at the hem of her dress, silently wishing she'd picked one that was just a little longer. This one came mid thigh when she stood and she didn't realize how high it rode up when she sat down. She tried to stand back up before he noticed, but wasn't fast enough.

Hatter turned to her and immediately his eyes were on her legs. He wasn't even trying to be subtle at this point. God this was embarrassing, he probably though she was trying to showoff or something.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He hurried over to the fridge, pulling out the chilled bottle and searching around for the cork screw. "I didn't know what kind you liked so I hope this one's ok."

Anything would be ok right now. She really wished he had something a bit stronger. "Yeah, that one's fine." He handed her a glass and she forced herself to not down the whole thing in one gulp. She really needed to calm down.

Dinner was delicious, she supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised. Hatter was good at almost everything he did. He learned fast too. It seemed like she only had to show or tell him something once, and he'd remember it. They talked over dinner about what he still needed for the apartment and she answered a few questions he had about the way her world worked.

When they finished she offered to do the dishes. "It's only fair." she argued. "You cooked dinner so the least I can do is clean up."

He just lead her out of the kitchen, grabbing the wine and glasses. "If you want to thank me for dinner, I can think of better things for you to do besides dishes."

Better things? She kept considering what 'better things' he had in mind as he led her to the couch.

They'd picked out this couch together. He wanted a leather one similar to the ones he had in his office in Wonderland. He'd originally picked out a white one until she convinced him to chose another color, arguing that white was too hard to keep clean. It turned out the couch came in three different colors, one of which, was oyster. She hadn't even known that oyster was a color and he'd found it incredibly funny. So of course oyster was the color he chose.

When the couch was delivered, he'd made comment on how it didn't look anything like her skin color. "Of course, maybe theres some hidden bits I haven't seen yet." He'd lifted her shirt off her belly at that point and she had to swat his hand away.

She tried to relax, she really did. But it didn't matter what they talked about or how at ease he seemed to be, all she could think about was what they would eventually end up doing. She knew she was being silly, she hadn't even been this nervous the first time she'd had sex. Of course, she'd never slept with anyone who meant as much to her as Hatter did.

She just needed to stop thinking about it. Ok, so what if she was a lousy lay, he wasn't going to leave her because of it. To even consider that a possibility was silly… Right?

"Alice?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He'd been talking and she wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe you've had a bit too much wine, yeah?"

"No, I was just... thinking."

He nodded but still took her glass from her hand. "I've been thinking as well."

"About what?" The butterflies were back and in full swing in her stomach.

He scooted closer, his hand running up her leg. "You mostly. Thinking about how good you look in that dress." He leaned in and his nose bumped hers. His lips were just a breath away from her own. "Course you'd look better out of it."

He kissed her, slow and soft at first. He tasted like wine and she couldn't help but dart her tongue out to taste his lips. He didn't hesitate too open his mouth to her and pull her inside. His right hand ran under her dress and up her thigh while his left caressed her ribs and lightly brushed her breast. He pushed her back on the couch, his lips sealed over hers.

His weight on top of her was a comfort and for a moment she forgot about all her fears. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair and he moaned into the kiss. His right hand traced over her ass and squeezed lightly. He broke the kiss and moved to her throat. The combination of his soft lips and coarse stubble was driving her crazy and causing heat to pool between her thighs.

Then he shifted against her and his erection pressed hard into her leg. He kissed up her throat to her ear and gently nipped at the sensitive lobe. He started whispering, his words falling hot and heavy against her skin. He told her how sexy and beautiful he though she was and how he'd wanted her like this for so long.

Suddenly all the fear and worries she had came rushing back and she froze under him. He noticed immediately and pulled away from her, bracing himself on his hands to hover over her. "What? What's wrong?"

She had to tell him, if not he would think he'd done something wrong and she didn't want that. "Hatter, I'm not really good at this."

"Really, because I think you're pretty damn good." He bent back down to kiss her again but she pushed him back and sat up.

"Look, it's just that... I haven't really..." What was she going to say? 'Hatter, you've slept lots of women and it intimidates me' ?

Her head was hung down as she tried to think of what to say and he had to lean down to look at her when he talked. "Are... you a virgin?"

She fiddled with her fingers, needing something to distract her from her own embarrassment. "No, but I haven't... you know, done _it _a lot."

"How much is not a lot?"

She didn't know why, but now that they were talking about it, she felt a little defensive. "How many women have you slept with?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "I don't remember."

"Oh yes you do. All men do. It's like you have a internal ticker that keeps count."

"It's a high number, how many men have you had sex with?"

"Three."

He looked relived which only made her more curious about how many women he'd been with. If he though that her number would have been higher than that and she still would have considered it as 'not many' how high was his?

"Thats not that bad. You're a woman, you're supposed to be chaste."

"Yeah, well, it's a lot of pressure on me because you've been with so many women you cant even tell me a number."

He studied her, his brown eyes locked with hers. "To be truthful, I didn't expect you too."

He didn't expect her too? She didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. "Really, why's that?"

He got up off the couch and stood over her. "Because you're too fickle. I had to risk my life for you, twice, before you even liked me. I had to do it a third time before you trusted me. Honestly I expected to have to slay a dragon or something before you'd sleep with me."

"Well, that makes me sound like... such a bitch."

He sat on the couch and cupped her chin. "No, you're not. You're just picky. It's flattery really, that I make the grade."

He took her hand and pulled her from the couch. "It doesn't matter, because you and I are going to be together for a very long time, yeah? So numbers don't make any difference."

He was leading her into the bedroom and walking slowly backwards. It reminded her of that first day in Wonderland when he'd walked her off the ledge. The situation really wasn't that different, she was scared then and she's scared now, it was just trading one fear for another. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

He yanked her forward quickly and kissed her hard. "You never will, I can promise you that." He spun her around and into the room before kicking the door shut behind them. "Just relax, ok? I'll take care of you, I promise."

Those words melted her heart every time he said them, but this time there was more than just caring behind them. He pulled her flush against his body and pressed his hip into hers. He was kissing her with such need and desire, that it made her whole body hum with excitement. His hands worked on the button and zipper of her dress. Before she knew it, the garment was off her and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

He leaned back just enough so he could look at her and run his hands over her curves. She'd picked her bra and underwear to match her dress. It was just a happy coincidence that she owned a purple and black lace set. "Do you know, purple is my favorite color?"

"Yeah I do." She blushed, for some reason she was embarrassed that he knew she'd picked this outfit out just for him.

"Mmm, oyster might come in a close second. Though I'm still not sure what part of you is that color."

She chuckled a little at that and he smiled, apparently happy with her response. "I don't think any part of me is that color."

"I'm still not convinced. I'll have to see you properly before I can be certain." With that, he unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders and off her arms.

Her first response was to cover herself but she fought it. He wouldn't have let her anyway, because of the firm grip he had on her wrists He only released her from his grip so he could touch her breast. His caresses were gentle; a brush of his knuckles, his fingertips, his palm, each touch feather light and never lingering too long in one place.

He was paying full attention to her and she felt very exposed. He had her at a disadvantage, he was still dress and here she was, almost completely naked. Her pride wouldn't let him have the upper hand. She started unbuttoning his shirt, thankful he'd only warn one instead of the usual layering of shirts and vests he normally wore. It was easy enough to slip the little buttons away from the surrounding silk and she pushed it off his shoulders, letting him finish shrugging it the rest of the way off.

She just gotten his belt buckle undone when he turned her slightly and pushed her down onto the bed. He pinned her wrists to the mattress, kissing her and pressing his bare chest into hers. She let him distract her for a moment before she regained her senses and turned back to her original goal. She pulled her hands free from his grasp and finished undoing his pants, pushing them off his hips. If she was going to be dressed in only her underwear, then he should be equally naked.

He kicked his pants off and gripped the back of her knees. He pulled her closer and pressed himself against her, settling between her legs. He rubbed his cheek against hers before moving down her neck and chest. She shivered at the scratchy, prickly feel against her skin.

He kissed and licked her breast, sucking and lightly biting her nipple. His mouth was warm and felt wonderful and she curled her toes at the pleasure that coursed through her. She was only vaguely aware of the little whimpering noises she was making. She tried to reciprocate his touches by running her hands over his chest and circling his nipples with her thumbs. He ground his hips into hers, his hard length rubbing against her through the thin fabric that separated them. Just when she started rocking against him, he suddenly pulled away.

He continued kissing her breast, switching between one and the other. His hand slipped under the waistband of her underwear, sliding along her moist center. She tensed and gasped as his fingers moved along her heat and she tried to keep herself from bucking into his touch. It got harder and harder to hold still and when he pushed a finger into her opening she couldn't help but moan his name.

He growled low in his throat at the sound of his name and started slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. His thumb rubbed slow circles against her clit and her whole body shook in response. He pulled his hand away from her and she whimpered at the loss, bucking her hips trying to follow him.

He kissed down her stomach and slipped off the bed, kneeling on the floor. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and slipped the wet fabric off her legs. She expected him to crawl up over her again but instead he pulled her to the edge of the bed, pushing her legs over his shoulders.

She realized what he was going to do before he started and instinctively tried to close her legs. She never had that done to her before and she didn't know if she wanted to let him. A million doubts flooded her mind and she considered pushing him away from her. She'd never trusted any man enough to let him do _that_ to her.

"Don't, Alice." His hands pushed her legs apart and he kissed the insides of her thighs. "Relax, please."

She couldn't deny him and forced her body too relax into the mattress. Her pulse was racing and her heart was pounding so loud it was the only sound she could hear.

He started slowly licking her center, his tongue and soft lips parting her folds. This couldn't compare to anything she'd felt before, and he was being so gentle with her, it made her heart warm along with the rest of her body. Now that she wasn't fighting him, he was stroking the back of her legs and the curve of her hips. He found her clit and flicked it lightly with his tongue. She couldn't stop the surprised little squeak that slipped from her lips and she involuntarily bucked her hips up at him.

His left hand gripped her firmly, preventing her from moving again, while his right slipped between her legs and joined his mouth in teasing her. He pumped his fingers inside her, slowly, in rhythm with his mouth. She could feel heat coiling in her belly and her body tensed in anticipation. He worked against her faster, and brought her over the edge. She clenched at the sheets, twisting the soft cotton between her fingers and as she came she screamed his name.

As she came down from the heights he'd driven her too, she became aware that he was kissing his way up her belly. He laced his fingers together over her stomach and rested his chin on top of them, looking up at her. "Good?"

She could only nod, still not able to form words.

He smiled up at her. "And was that the first time thats ever been done to you?" Again she nodded. "Hmm, you really have had bad luck with men, haven't you?"

He was looking at her and smiling, his hand sliding up her body and resting in the valley of her breasts. He wasn't trying to start anything and she wondered if there was some unwritten etiquette she didn't know about. Maybe he was waiting for her to take care of him?

She sat up, bracing herself with her elbows. "Do you want me to... do that to you?"

She expected him to laugh at her for not using the sexual terms for the acts they were doing, but to her surprise, he didn't. Instead he just cradled her cheek and ran his thumb softly over her lips. "Have you ever done that before?" Again, she shook her head no. "Then no. We'd best save that for later. I don't think I could hold back from you at this point."

He crawled up onto the bed, pushing her back into the mattress. "All I really want right now is to be inside you."

He kissed her, deeply, his tongue battling hers inside her mouth. His words reignited the fire in her veins. She tugged his boxers off and pushed them down his legs, dragging her nails against his skin as she did. She tentatively ran her fingertips along the side of his erection, feeling him for the first time. He moaned against her lips before breaking the kiss so he could eat at her neck.

She fisted her hand around his length and moved over him in a long, slow stroke. His body responded with a shiver and he gasped against her neck. She moved slowly, learning the feel of him. She felt confidant for the first time since they started. This was something she could do reasonably well. She ran her thumb over his tip and rubbed the little bead of semen across the head. He moved with her hand and whimpered her name. While her right hand worked his shaft, her left moved up and down his thigh. Every time she brushed his sensitive inner thigh she could feel the mussels there flex and tense, reacting to her touch.

"Alice, please."

She understood what he was asking for and guided him too her opening. He pushed inside of her, sliding in slowly and it felt like he'd never stop pushing into her. When he finally hit home he stilled against her and she reveled in the feeling of being joined with him. She felt full and happy and safe and completely loved as he held her tightly in his arms. As much as she wanted to lay here and simply enjoy being like this, her body was crying out and demanding that she move.

As soon as she rocked against him he followed her lead. He moved with her, long deep strokes at first, but it wasn't long before he quickened his pace. He gripped the back of her knees and lifted her legs off the bed, wrapping them around his chest. The new angle didn't allow her much movement but it felt like he was able to push further and deeper inside her. Every quick, hard thrust he made rubbed her clit and caused ripples of pleasure to wash over her. She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into him as her orgasm tore through her. Just seconds after, he tensed and screamed her name as he came inside of her.

She was shaking and sweaty and panting, and he was all but collapsed on top of her, but none of that was important. All that mattered was that she could feel his heart beating against hers and that he was nuzzling her neck whispering words too softly for her too make out. She stroked his back, his arms, his head, silently trying to convey through touch the emotions she was feeling.

He kissed her, so softly and sweetly that it almost made her cry. The lust and passion of the previous kisses was gone and all that was left was love and tenderness. Never had she felt anything like what he had made her feel and she could only hope he felt the same.

He pulled out of her and immediately, she wanted that connection back. He rolled onto his side and his brown eyes met hers. She reached out and pushed back damp hair that had stuck to his forehead. "You're so handsome."

He rewarded her with a broad dimpled smile. "Thats funny, I was just going to tell you how beautiful you are." He reached out and touched her cheek, running his thumb along her cheekbone. "You're brilliant."

Again she lowered her eyes and blushed, still slightly embarrassed by the compliments. He tugged at her and encouraged her to roll on top of him. She cooperated with him and was rewarded by his hand working between her legs again. She straddled his waist, closing her eyes and rocking with his hand as he fingered her again.

She looked down at him and saw that he was watching his fingers move in and out of her. She tried to lay down on his chest and block his view but he just pushed her back up before lightly smacking her ass in warning.

"We're going to need lots of practice you and I." His left hand guided her hips as his right worked to bring her to another orgasm. "Maybe three or four times a day until you loose this shyness."

Her mouth had gone dry and she found it hard to speak. "Thats a lot."

"Mmm, we'll have to suffer through it, wont we? And you're so damn stubborn, who knows how long it will take to break you of this."

His cock was pressing against her thigh and was becoming harder by the second. The movement of his fingers and the idea that he wanted to watch her, was enjoying watching her, sent her over the edge. He allowed her to slump forward as she came and stroked her back while she convulsed around his fingers.

He withdrew his fingers just to replace them with his hard length. She was hypersensitive at this point, and every little movement was driving her mad. She cried out and moaned loudly as he filled her again. He pushed her back up so she was straddling his lap.

"Indulge me in an encore, luv. I want to join you this time."

She slowly rocked her hips against his. This was another first for her. She'd never been on top before and she was trying to figure out how best to position herself. She tried to brace her arms on the bed but he told her no, again not wanting her to block his view. He sat up on the bed, and she braced herself on his shoulders.

The new position allowed her better movement and he set their pace by keeping a firm grip on her hips. She rolled her hips, grinding her pelvis into his. She came again, her back arching and shoved her breast towards his face. He bent his head down and sucked a tight nipple into his mouth. She leaned heavily against him while he continued to push into her faster. She buried her face against his neck and bit him before sucking and kissing the pain away. One final hard thrust of his hips and he came.

He collapsed onto the bed taking her with him. He held her to him and rocked her gently. She was the one to break contact with him this time, being too sensitive too allow him to remain inside her. She settled at his side, the cool sheets feeling so good against her skin. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. Her body was winding down and sleep started pulling at the her. He nuzzled her hair and sighed contentedly.

"Tomorrow, I'll make ya breakfast in bed. Unless of course you want to have a practice session on the kitchen table?"

She was completely exhausted and had no clue how he could even be thinking of sex again. "Yeah, you're going to have to at least feed me before we do that again"

She was happy and he was holding her and she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

_A/n_

_Again, this is all based on the DVD commentary between Nick Willing and Caterina Scorsone. Caterina comments that Hatter makes Alice uncomfortable at first and talks how he is sexually intimidating. She also repeatedly refers to Alice as being repressed both sexually and emotionally. _

_Between her trust issues and her compulsion to search for her father, I doubt she's had much in the way of real relationships. In fact, I think it's entirely possible that she may be a virgin. I didn't want to deal with that in this story and just made her very inexperienced. _

_She's been too scared in her previous relationships to do anything more in bed then just have missionary position sex. So in these stories, Hatter will be doing a lot of encouraging, and try to bring her out of her shell. _

_If you have any suggestions for the type of activities they can try, you can always pm me or leave them in a review. _


	2. Lesson one

Lesson one

So far Hatter had kept his promise. It had been one week since their first night together and not a day had gone by without them having sex at least three times. They'd done it everywhere, the table, shower, sink, couch, armchair, floor, and even in the stairwell of his apartment building. He hadn't pushed her into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with and for that she was thankful. It was a strange enough transition to go from nothing to being pounced on every time she turned around. While most of the time he was the one pursuing her, she had initiated sex a few times as well.

And she really did enjoy the sex, a lot. The things that man could do with his mouth and hands made her head spin. He made her convulse and scream and come for him over and over again, and it only left her wanting more.

Most of the time he was gentle. He guided her when she was unsure and always made her feel like she was great at whatever they were doing. He'd whisper sweet, reassuring words in her ear and told her how beautiful and wonderful she was, and how lucky he was to have her. Those times had been long, exploratory sessions where they both took their time learning just how to push the other's buttons.

A few times, like the one in the stairwell, had been rushed and heated. He'd dominated her, controlling their position, movement, and pace. Those times he'd been rough with her, demanding that her body give in to his. He'd tell her how good she felt and how wet and hot she was. He use words like fuck and cock, cunt and pussy; they sounded so delicious in his deep voice and thick accent. Sometimes, she thought it was his voice that made her orgasm as much as his actions did.

She'd never thought she would enjoy that, being dominated by someone else. She always liked keeping control, especially where relationships and intimacy were concerned. She needed to maintain a measure of control over her boyfriends and never let them have the upper hand. With Hatter it was different. She trusted him enough to let him have control and know that there was no way he'd ever abuse that trust or hurt her.

One thing she had learned over the last three days, well one of many, was that she loved when he went down on her. God she couldn't believe she'd gone without this for so long. The idea that his lips and tongue, his teeth and even his breath, could cause so much pleasure in such a short amount of time was amazing. He told her how much he loved doing it and that it turned him on, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

Which brought her to where she was now. Sitting alone in her room, door locked even though her mom wasn't home, surfing the Internet, trying to learn how to give a blow job.

The first time they'd had sex, she'd offered to go down on him and he'd told her they would get to that later. Since then, he hadn't brought it back up. She'd thought about just doing it but each time she'd lost her nerve. Besides putting it in her mouth, she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Reading about it and doing it were too different things. The women who wrote these 'how to guides' seemed confident in their ability to please a man. They described how to touch and lick and suck a man off to completion. Some of the tips sounded helpful, others not so much. One said she should slobber and drool all over him, which sounded like more of a mess than anything. It seemed all she really had to do was keep pressure on him with her lips and use her tongue a lot, which sounded pretty easy. One site suggested pretending he was an ice cream cone, which as corny as it sounded, actually made sense.

In the end, she figured she just have to jump into this head first, so to speak, and hope that Hatter wouldn't mind correcting her if she did something wrong.

She spent that night at Hatter's, like she had so many others. The movie they were watching had long since ended and they were just cuddling on the couch. She was curled against him, her head resting on his chest. He was rubbing small circles on her back and stomach. If she was going to start something, now was the perfect time. She moved up his body and nuzzled her nose against his ear. She licked and sucked gently on his earlobe, and nipped him lightly in the way she knew he liked.

She kissed his jaw-line and neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned back further into the couch, letting her have better access to his neck and chest. She moved on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I love it when you're frisky, you know that?" he asked, smiling as she pushed open his shirt.

"Maybe. Sometimes I can't control myself around you." She dipped her head down and licked over his heart. "It's all your fault, you're a bad influence on me."

"I don't think that's true." He pushed her shirt up and kneaded her breast. "I'm bringing out the best in you. You should thank me."

She laughed and raised her arms up, helping him lift her shirt over her head. "How would you like me to thank you?"

"You're a clever girl, I'm sure you can think of something."

She scooted down his legs a bit so she could undo his pants. She pushed the fabric aside and slid her hand down and over his length, stroking him through the soft material of his boxers. He reached out and pulled her away, guiding her back up so he could capture her mouth.

He nibbled on her bottom lip before deepening the kiss and tangling his hand in her hair. His other hand moved down to undo the fly of her jeans, slipping his hand inside and running his fingers over her clothed sex. She moaned into his mouth and rocked her hips against his hand.

When he tried to push her back and down onto the couch, she fought him. She pushed him back and pulled his hand away from her. "Stay still." She said, giving him a warning glare. Even though her voice didn't sound nearly as confident as she had intended it to be, he still obeyed.

She'd never tried to take control of him before and it felt oddly satisfying when he did as she ordered. She smiled as she slid down his body. She kissed from his neck to his chest, pausing a moment to lick at his nipples. As she moved lower, she felt the familiar rush of nerves. Doubts ran through her mind about how he would react and fear of what would happen if she did something wrong.

She didn't know if she'd shown any outward signs of her internal struggle, but somehow he must have sensed her hesitation. He reached down and stroked her hair, winding his fingers through her locks and stroking the back of her neck. Encouraged by his touch, she continued lower, kissing down his stomach and dipping her tongue into his navel.

She kissed along his waistband, her hands resting on his hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles on his hip bones. He moaned above her and she couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across her lips, or the wet heat pooling between her legs. She slowly pulled on his pants and boxers, kissing each new exposed inch of skin. He raised his hips off the couch and she pulled his clothes from his body.

She settled back down on his lap and took his length in her hands. She stroked a hand up and over his head, while the other cupped his sac. He sat up and tried to push her jeans off her hips but she pushed him back.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?"

"I'm good at this luv, but even I can't have sex with you through your pants."

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and looked down at his cock in her hands. "We can have sex later if you want, but that's not what we're going to do now."

She didn't wait for him to respond before she bowed her head and kissed the tip of his cock. He gave a sharp intake of breath and she looked up at him. He'd propped his head up on the arm of the couch so he could watch her. She knew he liked watching her; it was something that turned him on. She ran her tongue over her lips, tasting him there for the first time.

His eyes widened and he tensed under her. "You're all right with doing this?"

His voice was thick with lust now. She knew he wanted this and she thought it was sweet that he was concerned with what she wanted. "Yeah, you want this don't you?"

"Hell yes!"

She smiled and dipped her head back down. She ran her tongue in a long stroke from base to head, licking over the small drop of precum. She didn't know what she expected him to taste like, but this was nowhere near as bad as she thought it would be. He tasted tangy and a little salty, but not unpleasant. His cock twitched and she wrapped her hand around the base, holding it still.

She licked around his head and kissed his tip, swirling her tongue as she did. He moaned as she parted her lips and took the first few inches of his erection into her mouth. He's not small by any stretch of the imagination and she had to keep her mouth opened wide to accommodate his girth. She tried not to scrape her teeth over any part of him but she's not sure how to keep that from happening.

She pulled back. "Is that ok?"

He was breathing heavy and the veins on his neck were strained and sticking out. "Hell yes, god it's great."

She smiled and couldn't help but giggle at his response. "No, my teeth, does it hurt if they touch you?"

"No, actually, it feels nice when you do it like that."

She nodded in response and went back down. He feels larger in her mouth then he ever did in her hands and she wondered how much of him she'd be able to take. He reached out and stroked his knuckles over her cheek before brushing her hair up and away from her face. He buried his fingers in her hair and scratched lightly at her scalp. He never could hold still, he was always moving, so why should now be any different?

She hadn't imagined that this would be as pleasurable for her as it was. She'd intended this to be a gift for him but she was being turn on just as much as he was. She thought about sliding her hand down and taking care of herself but quickly dismissed the idea. If she pleasured herself, she'd be distracted; bad enough she didn't know how to do this right. Besides, it didn't matter what they had done together so far, she was _not_ going to masturbate in front of him.

"You feel so good." he said. She bobbed her head over him, thrilled by every shake of his body and moan he made. He pulled gently at her hair, encouraging her movements. "A little faster."

She did as he asked and sped up her movement. She could hear his left hand clutching at the back of the leather couch. She stopped moving and focused on his head. She stroked it with her tongue and gently dragged her teeth over it. He whimpered loudly and cried her name.

She looked up, taking in the sight of him. He was flush and breathing heavy, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked down at her, brown eyes half-lidded and full of lust. She let him fall from her mouth but kept contact with her tongue. She held his gaze as she licked over his head in long slow strokes. She was embarrassed to be looking at him while she did this, but she pushed those feelings aside because she knew it would drive him crazy He was definitely a visual man and his whole body shook as he watched her. God she wished he was touching her. This was absurdly hot and she wondered if it was possibly to come without being touched.

His hand pressed against her and pushed her back down on him She took as much of him back into her mouth as she could, keeping her hand moving over the remaining inches. He was controlling her pace now with the push and pull of his hand, and the thrusting of his hips. She stroked her free hand over his balls.

Hatter gasped above her and tried to pull her away from him. "You have to stop, Alice."

She shook her head and pushed his hand away. If she was going to do this, she wasn't going to half-ass it. He'd never pulled away from her, and while it wasn't the same thing, she was going to finish him. Both her hands were on him now and she took him further into her mouth and throat.

He came and warm liquid filled her mouth. She didn't swallow fast enough and a little bit of semen trickled down her chin. When he finished she pulled off of him and wiped her chin with her fingers. She looked down at the sticky white fluid that coated her fingers. She didn't know what to do with it, it would be rude to just wipe it off somewhere. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the remaining cum off her fingers. Hatter growled underneath her and she looked up to see him watching her again. She should have been embarrassed by all this but found she wasn't. Instead, she had the idea to suck her fingers into her mouth and moan loudly.

He was on her in a second, pushing her back onto the couch and burying his face in her neck. He was breathing hot and heavy in her ear. "You're a wicked girl, you know that?"

She smiled, glad she achieved her goal. "Wicked? Did I do something that got to you?"

He looked at her face and ran his fingers over her lips. "Don't play coy with me, you're far from innocent and you know it."

"It's your fault remember? You're bringing out the best in me." He smiled down at her and she wanted to kiss him but didn't know if she should. What if he was turned off by kissing so soon after she'd gone down on him?

He slid his hand down her pants, cupping her aching mound. She moaned in pleasure as he stroked her wet center. "You enjoyed doing that didn't you? You liked it as much as I did." He pushed two fingers inside her. "It turned you on, getting me off like that."

"Yes." she said, the word escaping her mouth in a breathy sigh. She thrust her hips up at him, encouraging him to move with her. His mouth slid over hers and he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

When he pulled his hand away from her, she whimpered at the loss. He got off the couch and moved her into a sitting position. She was trembling as he pulled her pants and underwear off. He grabbed her ankles and positioned her feet on the couch so that she was hanging right on the edge. His mouth covered her sex and she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he was going to give her what she needed and not tease her further.

She'd been so turned on earlier, that he had her coming in a matter of minutes. He kissed up her chest and kissed and nibbled at her neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, needing to feel his body against hers.

"I love you, my beautiful, brilliant Alice." he said between kisses.

She loved that about him. He always made her feel amazing and special and loved. He never left her wanting, not physically or emotionally. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"I love you too, Hatter."

_A/n_

_Here's chapter two. Thanks to Cheshire XIII for betaing this for me. Thanks to all those who've reviewed, it makes me happy to know you all like this. Keep em coming!_


	3. Lesson two

Lesson two

Hatter didn't get any mail in the first few weeks he lived in her world. When his first bill came, he'd been ecstatic. Alice laughed and he told her that mail had been banned in Wonderland for years and he didn't care if it was a bill or not, he was still happy. Since then, she'd always checked his mail for him on her way up to his apartment. Whenever she showed up with a few pieces of mail, he'd great her with a kiss and a thank you.

Normally his mail consisted of bills or advertisements. Today however, his mail box had been crammed full of catalogs. She pulled out the stack of magazines, and flipped through them on her way upstairs. Of course, they were all clothing related. Leather Coats ETC, Alternative Apparel, The J Peterman Company, and a number of others. The mens magazines she understood, it was the womans clothing catalogs that surprised her. Some of them were normal clothing magazines, but most of them were lingerie catalogs. BareNecessities,Victoria's Secret, 3wishes, Fredericks of Hollywood, why the hell did he order these?

She walked into the apartment and Hatter came to great her. "Oh, mail. Thanks, luv."

He went to kiss her but she stopped him. "What are all these?"

He took the pile from her hands. "Catalogs. I think it's my new favorite thing about your world. You just order what you want and they ship it straight to your door. Brilliant really."

"And these?" she asked, pointing to the womans catalogs.

He handed them back to her. "Those are for you. You look through them and when you find something you like, I'll order it for you." He pointed to the 3Whishes catalog. "This one is great, they've got lots of things in there and you wouldn't believe how many Alice costumes they have. I've already ordered you something out of that one, It's a surprise."

"No, nonononono. I don't dress like that." She tossed the catalogs on the side table and went into the kitchen.

"What'd you mean you don't dress like that? You wear fancy underwear." he argued, scooping up the catalogs and following her.

"Underwear and lingerie are two different things." She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Besides, you're basing how sexy those things look an a model in a catalog. I don't have the assets to pull off that kind of look."

He took a seat at the kitchen table. "First off, I like your _assets_. Secondly," he said flipping a catalog open. "I think you would look lovely in any of this. It's my opinion that matters, don't you think?"

"Don't you think if I wanted to dress like that I would have already?"

"No. You wouldn't be making a big deal out of this if you just didn't want to dress up. You would have laughed at me, called me silly, then ignored it."

Oh like he knew her so well. "You think I want to play dress up?"

"Absolutely, that's why you're still arguing with me. You want me to convince you it's a good idea. That way, it's like I'm forcing you to do it, and if something goes wrong in this made up imaginary world you've built in your mind," he said, gesturing in circles over the table. "It's my fault."

"Oh you are _so_ wrong about that." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He leaned back in his chair. "All right, you win, I wont bring it up again."

"Hatter, I said... wait, you're giving up?"

"You said you don't want to dress like that and I'm ok with it. It's no big deal."

"Reverse physiology wont work on me."

"I know, normal physiology doesn't work with you, why would reverse." He pushed the lingerie magazines across the table and started flipping through the Leather Coats ETC catalog. "Now, come help me pick out some new jackets."

Four days later and he hadn't brought the subject up again. He kept the the catalogs, even though they were at the bottom of an ever growing stack. If he thought keeping those things around was going to change her mind, he was wrong. Besides, he'd only be disappointed, she just didn't have the curves to make outfits like that look good. It would serve him right if she did dress up for him and he didn't like it.

She was sitting on the couch, watching TV and waiting for him to get off work, when the door buzzer sounded. She went to the intercom. It was UPS with deliveries for Mr. David Temple. She buzzed him up and signed for the five packages. God, Hatter liked to shop. If it wasn't for the bank accounts Jack had left him, he wouldn't have the money for all this. She looked over the packages, and one stood out from the rest.

The label on this box said it was from 3Whishes. He really had ordered her something. She felt a little silly, but she shook the box. She didn't know why, it's not like clothes would make a noise. She set the box down and looked at it, wondering what kind of outfit he'd picked out for her. Would he mind if she opened it? Probably not, he'd bought it for her after all. As she opened the box, she promised herself that if this was one of those slutty Alice in Wonderland costumes, she was going to send it right back.

It wasn't. It was a little sheer white babydoll top with light blue trim and ribbons, paired with matching panties and thigh high stockings. It wasn't bad, well not as bad as she thought it would be. It was actually kind of cute. He'd gotten her size right, which was also something she hadn't expected.

She looked at the clock, she still had two hours before Hatter would be home. She'd try the outfit on and if it didn't look good, she'd pretend she never wore it and make him send it back.

Hatter always seemed to have good taste in clothes, no matter what the occasion was. The top cupped her breast nicely and her nipples were just barely visible through the sheer material. The tiny blue and white panties were just enough to cover her so she wasn't completely exposed. The thigh high stockings clung to her legs and accented their shape. Oddly, she felt more naked now then she did when she was actually naked. She stared at herself and turned this way and that watching how the top flared out with her movements.

She hated to admit, but it wasn't bad. If fact, it was kind of hot. She fished her cell phone out of her purse and posed in front of the full length mirror. Before she met Hatter, she never, _never_, would have thought about doing something like this. She never would have let anyone see a photo of her almost naked, let alone dressed like she was. She'd heard too many horror stories from girlfriends about exes showing photos like that to their buddies or posting them on the Internet. She knew Hatter wasn't going to show anyone. He was way too possessive of her to ever do something like that.

She was about to take the picture but then thought better of it and pulled her hair over her shoulders, covering her breast. That actually looked better, it would end up being more of a tease. She took the picture and sent it to him along with a text that asked what time he got off work. Now all that was left to do was wait.

She laid down on the bed and, twirled her phone in her hand. There was always the chance his phone was off. He was getting better at leaving it turn on, but he still forgot from time to time. There wasn't much reason for him to keep it on, she was the only one who ever called him. Except for that time the kitchen sink broke while she'd been at work and her mom had called him to come fix it for her.

Alice sighed and looked back at her phone. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, the waiting was killing her. Then, suddenly, the phone rang in her hand. She fumbled with it a moment before answering. "Hello?"

"Are you waring that now?"

She smiled at the high pitch his voice had taken on. "Way to be quick answering your phone."

"I'm sorry, I had it turned off. Now, are you really dressed like that?"

"Yeah I am." She could hear the noise of the city in the background and knew he was on the street, hurrying home. "I didn't know you were getting out of work early tonight?"

"I said I had an emergency. Where are you?"

She shifted on the bed. "Lying on the bed, waiting for you." She thought it sounded cheesy, but he didn't seem to think so.

"Really!"

"Yeah, it's kind of cold actually. How far away are you?"

"A few blocks. What are you doing right now."

"I told you, I'm lying in bed." What did he think she was doing, house work?

"No, what are you _doing_."

She got a sinking feeling in her stomach when he asked that question. "I told you... I'm waiting for you. Now hurry up and I'll see you..."

"No, stay on the phone."

Damn it, he didn't really expect her to have phone sex with him, did he? "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Just take your hand and imagine it's me touching you, and tell me what you're doing. It's no different than any other time."

Yeah except it was different than every other time. She didn't like to talk dirty and he knew it.

"Look, just warm yourself up, yeah? I'll be there in ten minutes tops. You get started and I'll help ya finish."

She looked down at her hand like her fingers were suddenly going to turn on her. "I'll try. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Touch your breast, and whatever you do, _do not _undress yourself."

She closed her eyes and pretended that Hatter was there and touching her. She ran her hand over the sheer material, cupping her breast and circling her nipples the way he usually did. "You always squeeze a little too hard when you first touch me."

He laughed softly. "Yeah but you like it."

"I do. You're hands are rougher than mine, but I like that to." She let her hand wander up to her neck and she could imagined him kissing her. "You haven't shaved lately, your kisses will be scratchy."

"Do you mind?"

She recalled the sensation of his stubble on her skin and it fanned the growing heat between her legs. "No, I like that too. It scratches and tickles all at the same time. It drives me crazy."

"Mmm, and you like it when I kiss your neck best right? It turns you on?"

Her voice was softer now and husky. "Mmm hmm. It always does."

"That top opens in the front. I bet it's laying to the sides of your slim little belly, right?"

She opened her eyes and looked down the line of her body. "Yeah." She closed her eyes again and ran her fingers over her stomach, stopping at her panty line. She wants to go further, but stops. "Are you almost here?"

"Getting antsy? Touch yourself."

She didn't think twice and slid her hand into her panties. She was already wet as she slid her fingers through her heat. She rubbed her clit and a moan escaped her lips.

She heard him moan in return. "Tell me."

Her heart was pounding and she wanted so much more than what she could provide herself. When she spoke her voice was breathy and needy. "I wish you were here. God, I want your hand where mine is. I want your mouth on my body and your fingers inside me." She pushed two fingers inside her center, hoping that somehow, it would bring her some relief. But it didn't, it only frustrated her more. It wasn't what she needed, it wasn't him.

She could hear him breathing but he didn't say anything. "I cant do it as well as you." She bucked her hips as she pumped her fingers faster and rubbing her clit with her thumb. "I need you."

"Do you?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. He was standing in the doorway, his shirt already unbuttoned and his feet bare. "How long have you been there?" Suddenly, she realized he'd been watching her masturbate.

She started pulling her hand back away from herself, but he stopped her. "No, don't."

He flipped his phone closed and tossed it on the dresser as he made his way to her. He sat next to her, his hand quickly moving to cover hers and pushing her fingers back into her throbbing center. While his left hand held hers in place, his right roamed her body. He reverently touched her, running warm fingers over her neck and chest. He kept pressure on her fingers and encouraged her to continue her movements. He dipped his head down and kissed her breast. The material of the top rubbed roughly over her sensitive nipple, contrasting with his warm, wet tongue.

His movements only served to increase her desire and did nothing to bring her the relief she needed. He was here and warm and pressed tight to her side, but he wasn't trying to finish her like he promised.

"Hatter." she wined. She wriggled under him and pressed up into his hand. "Please."

He pushed her ass back into the mattress. "What's wrong?" he mumbled, his mouth still busy with her breast.

"You know what's wrong, touch me!"

He lifted his head and met her eyes. "It's not enough for you is it?" he said as he pressed harder on her fingers. He pressed his lips to her neck, kissing tenderly at her soft skin and purposely rubbing his stubble against her. "You've become used to something much bigger, haven't you little Oyster."

His voice was low and his breath fell hot against her. She nodded because she didn't think she could form words. A shiver ran through her body and her skin broke out in gooseflesh. His hand slid inside her panties and joined hers. He slid two fingers on top of hers and pushed inside. She whimpered and spread her legs wider, letting him move easier. His fingers were thicker than hers and the feel of both their fingers inside her was intense.

He pumped her fingers in time with his and ground her palm into her clit in slow, forceful circles. His hip pressed against hers and she could feel his hard length. "Come for me, then and I'll give you what you really need."

It didn't take much. When he set his mind to it, he could make her come undone in seconds. She screamed his name as the world around her crashed. He body shook as her inner walls clenched and spasmed around their joined fingers.

He pulled his hand away from her heat, keeping hold of her fingers. He brought them up to his mouth, licking before sucking them gently. His eyes were dark with lust as he looked at her. Her fingers slipped from his mouth and she traced the outline of his perfect lips.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, cupping her hand to his face. "Do you have any idea how happy you make me?"

She smiled up at him. "I love you." She meant it, she'd never loved anyone the way she did him. It both thrilled and scared her. He meant so much to her, she didn't know what she would do if he ever left her. That, she decided, would never happen. At least not if she could help it. She made him happy and she'd work hard to keep him that way. It didn't matter what he wanted her to dress like or what he wanted her to do. Anything he asked of her, she would do.

He smiled wider and flashed that dimple she loved so much. "And I love you." He leaned over and tugged her panties down her stocking covered legs, dropping the little scrap of fabric to the floor. He stood and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders before unfastened his belt, letting his pants and boxers fall in a heap on the floor.

"Do you know what you are?" he asked, settling back on the bed and in between her legs. He ran his hand up her legs and fanned his fingers along the insides of her thighs. "You are the most beautiful pearl in a sea full of Oysters."

It was corny and she would have laughed if not for the complete look of sincerity on his face. She sat up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly. He gripped her hips and positioned his length along her wet crease, rocking his hips and rubbing against her. She groaned and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her up onto his lap, sliding into her as he did. She hissed as he filled her. He was right, this was what she needed. She braced her knees on either side of his thighs and rode him in short, quick strokes. His cock rubbed her in just the right spot and the familiar tension was winding deep in her belly.

He pulled away from her before the feeling could go any further and she whimpered at the loss. He lay down on the bed and pulled her down on top of him. She quickly reached down and grabbed him, guiding him back inside her entrance. He gripped her hips and held her still as he thrust into her willing body. Her toes curled as he penetrated her over and over again. Her orgasm hit hard and she arched her back and screamed as she came.

He followed, just seconds behind. She road out the last of his slow thrust before collapsing against his chest. His heart pounded in her ears and she turned her head to kiss the skin of his chest. He stroked her back and hair and whispered thank yous softly.

He pushed on her shoulders and she sat up, his slowly softening length still resting inside her. He touched her body again, hands moving over the rumpled babydoll top. "See all the good that comes from dressing like this?"

She held his hands, winding her fingers between his. "Maybe. Will I get the same treatment again if I treat you to more outfits?"

He shook his head before pulling her down into a heated kiss. "No, I'll make it better next time."

_A/n_

_And on that note, I will do better next time. In fact, I already have most of the next chapter written!_

_Now I'm going to go work on Unexpected Delays. I've been too busy with smut and have ignored the fact that I have an update due for that story tomorrow. _


	4. Lesson three

Lesson three

When Alice started spending more nights at Hatters place than her own, he suggested that she might as well just move in with him. That suggestion caused their first official fight.

Every defense mechanism she had kicked in and she fought him tooth and nail. Her love for him was overridden by panic. It didn't help that he'd become so upset. If he would have just dropped the subject, they'd likely have moved on. Instead, everything fell apart and they were screaming and yelling. The whole thing was a disaster.

The first time they fought, she left him. She'd thought it was over. She returned home, slamming her bedroom door and throwing herself on her bed. The same as every other breakup, she blamed herself for what had happened. Hatter was the best thing that ever happened to her and she screwed that up. She cried because she thought she'd just lost everything.

When he knocked on her door, which was more pounding than knocking, she'd been floored. He'd come after her. She wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, she was just amazed that he'd _actually_ come after her.

When she opened the door and he saw that she'd been crying, it only made him more angry. He demanded to know what the hell she was crying about, and then proceeded to call her childish. Any relief she had because of his return disappeared and she attacked him right back.

They argued like that for four days. She'd head over to his apartment just to argue with him, then leave. He'd follow her home where they'd argue some more, then he'd leave and the process would start all over again. Looking back on it, it was comical really. It was a convenient thing that Hatter's apartment was only a few blocks from her own.

The last night had been what her mother termed, "the final straw". They'd been fighting rounds for hours, going back and forth between his place and hers. Somewhere around three am she came back home, Hatter hot on her heels, to find her mother sitting up with a bag of her things.

"I've had enough of you two _children_ screaming and yelling at each other." She pointed at Alice. "You need to act your age and stop running away from your fears. You should be having a discussion with him, not running back and forth agitating him!"

"And you!" she said, pointing at Hatter. "You need to grow up and stop acting like a baby who can't have his bottle. If she doesn't want to live with you, then you need to learn to respect that and let her have her space!"

Carol stood and handed her the bag full of her things. "As it is, I've had it with both of you. You are not to come home until you've reached an agreement." With that, she shoved them out into the hall and slammed the door, the chain lock noisily sliding into place on the other side.

Alice looked down at the bag and then back up at Hatter. Anger flashed through her and she swung the bag into his arm. "See! This is all _your_ fault!" She turned around and stomped down the hall towards the elevator.

He followed close behind her. "My _fault_! You're the one who keeps walking out on me! If anything this whole situation is _your_ fault." He repetitively pushed the down button on the elevator. "Bloody Oyster."

"Obnoxious Wonderlander!"

"Pigheaded tove!"

"Vassal!" She spat that insult out in her best impression of Charlie's voice. Unexpectedly, he laughed and she couldn't help but smile a little despite her anger.

The little moment of humor seemed to lighten the mood for a bit. They were both quiet as they walked back to his apartment. Once they got inside however, they jumped right back into the four day old argument. Sorting their problems out had equated to a two hour shouting match where they rehashed everything they'd already gone over.

"Would you _please_ just live here! You already spend most of your time here. What difference does it make where your things are?"

"A big difference! It's way to soon to live together, it's only been two months. I don't know how things are done in Wonderland but here people don't move that fast!"

"I don't care what other people do, I care about what we do." He paced up the hall and to the bedroom. It was something he did when the argument became too much. He'd walk into another room and calm down before starting the fight back up with her.

She slumped onto the couch. Why couldn't he just understand that this was too fast for her? Staying overnight was one thing but living together was completely different. The only person she'd ever lived with had been her mother. She needed to get used to the idea of living with him before they did it. This was a big step, a _really_ big step. He just wouldn't understand that, he just kept pushing and pushing and...

"I never would have made you live alone."

She hadn't realized that he'd come back into the room and he startled her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"If you'd been stuck in Wonderland, if you had no way of getting home. Do you think I would have set you up with your own place and just... let you make your own way in the world?"

She'd never considered that, mostly because it hadn't happened. "Thats completely different, Wonderland was dangerous and crazy. I never would have been able to live on my own there."

"Really? And you don't think your world is madness? I've had to adjust my whole way of life to live here. I have to watch what I say, what I do, how I act. Your world is no less dangerous than Wonderland was, its just a different kind of danger."

"Ok, I apologize for not seeing things your way. Thats still no reason why I should move in with you. I can help you get used to this world without living with you. I've done a good job so far, haven't I?"

"I cant believe you. How can you be so selfish?" He threw up his hands. He started to walk away again, but quickly turned around. "I so much as _suggest_ that you come and live with me, and you shoot me down before the words are even out of my mouth. The fact that you won't even stop for a moment and consider living with me, hurts. Do you realize that you're the only person I have in this world? I have no friends, no family, it's just you. You're the only person here that gives me any comfort. I left everything behind, I gave up my whole life so I could come here and be with you because I love you. "

She'd never thought about it like that before. What did he have in her world besides her? There was no reason for him to be here other than the the fact that he loved her. She looked up at him and lost the will to fight. He looked hurt and utterly defeated and it was all because of her. She was a pigheaded tove, whatever the hell a tove was.

She tentatively got off the couch and walked towards him. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'd never considered things from your point of view before. That was stupid of me, I should have considered how alone you must feel here."

When he didn't meet her gaze, she lifted his chin and forced him to look at her. He still looked crushed and defeated and it killed her to know that she'd done this to him.

"I didn't come here on a whim, Alice. You know I have no real way of getting back to Wonderland. If you left me, I'd have no one. _Please_, Alice, I need you."

She hugged him in an attempt to chase away some of the pain she'd caused."What makes you think I'm going to leave you? I never said I didn't want to be with you, I was just... hesitant to live with you."

He returned her embrace, hugging her so tightly she had a hard time breathing. "If you don't want to live here, I can... deal with that. I just want to know that this isn't a passing fancy for you."

She rested her forehead on his shoulder. He was afraid of her leaving him. She knew all to well what that was like. It had been her biggest fear for so long, it was ironic that he'd been the one to help her get over that and she'd only managed to pass that fear on to him. She wasn't going to let him feel that way.

She kissed him, pouring her heart and soul into every moment of the kiss. "I don't ever want you to feel that way. You mean the world to me Hatter, I wouldn't give you up for anything. I love you so much. If its what you need, I'll live with you, ok?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to force you. I want you to come willingly to this. I want you to _want_ to live with me."

She took his hands in hers and looked down at them. The only reason she had for not moving in together was that this was too fast. Normal people don't just move in with someone they'd just stated seeing. Sometimes she forgot that their relationship was about as far from normal as you could get. Besides, this wasn't about living together, this was about making the man who'd given up everything to be with her happy.

"You're not forcing me to do this. I want to, I love you."

What followed was an outpouring of emotions. They'd been through four days of anger, aggravation, and hurt feelings, and now all she wanted was to love him. There was a frenzy of removing clothing as they both tried to get as close to the other as possible. Anything that gave them too much of a problem was tugged or yanked at until it was either slipped off or ripped off.

They were licking, kissing, bitting and scratching at every inch of exposed skin. She yelped in surprise when he roughly shoved her down to the carpet, forcing her on her hands and knees. He didn't give her a chance to brace herself before he ripped her underwear off and in one swift motion, buried himself deep inside her.

She lurched forward as he drove sharply into her. She gripped the carpet, bracing herself for what she was sure was going to be a rough, harsh coupling. She was surprised when he was still and unmoving behind her. He was bent over her, his face buried in her neck and his chest pressed tightly to her back.

He breathed deep before slowly leaning back and almost pulling completely out of her. She was afraid to move and stayed bowed with her cheek resting on the carpet. He ran his hand over her ass and up her spine before tangling his fingers in her hair. Suddenly he tightened his hold on her hair and yanked her up and away from the floor. She cried out in a mix of surprise and pain and her body was pulled up and pressed against his.

Her ass rested against his thighs and he was completely buried inside her. She could feel his heart pounding against her back as his left arm pressed her tight to his chest. His right hand, still fisted in her hair, yanked her head back and he bit down hard at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. She screamed again but he didn't release her.

She understood now what he was doing. He was punishing her for all the hurt and pain she had caused him. She'd dragged him through hell and made him wonder if all the sacrifices he'd made had been for nothing. He'd been worried that she was going to abandoned him and leave him alone in a world he still knew so little about. His words and the pain in his eyes when he'd admitted that she was all he had flashed before her and a strangled sob escaped her throat.

Hearing that made him release his mouth from her neck and loosen his hold on her hair. She'd driven him to this, these angry and hurt emotions that were pouring out of him, they were all her fault.

"You want this?" he asked, rolling his hips and sending a shiver through her. Her body was on fire with need for his touch. She wanted him to let her go so she could touch him and love him and try to erase the pain she'd caused him.

She tried to pull away so she could do just that, but he held her firm. He kissed up her neck and cheek before speaking in her ear. "If you want this, then beg me for it. Beg me, like you made me beg you."

He was keeping her in a constant state of arousal. He kept rolling his hips but didn't move in any way that would increase her pleasure. He was trembling against her and she knew he was having trouble holding back. But he was as stubborn as she was and no matter how badly he wanted to, he wasn't going to give in until she gave him what he wanted.

"Hatter, please!"

He shook his head against her shoulder. "Not good enough." He pushed his thighs out, causing her legs to spread further apart. She cried out as he pressed deeper and harder inside of her. She knew what he wanted and despite the torture he was putting her body through, she didn't know if she could give it to him. She'd never been able to say those words and he knew it. He'd asked her to talk dirty to him before and she'd been unable to do so. At the time he'd been forgiving of her inability to use dirty words, but now he wasn't going to let her get away with not doing as he asked.

He had complete control over her and there was no amount of struggling that was going to free her from this. Even if she did get free from him, it wouldn't get her what she wanted. She needed him, moving with her and loving her. It made her desperate enough to fight her own instincts and give in to him.

"Hatter, I need you. Please, fuck me! Please!"

He pushed her forward and down onto the carpet again. His cock slid out of her until just the tip remained in her. He held her hips firmly in place so she couldn't push back onto him. "Again, tell me how you need this."

She let out a strangled sob as her mind and body pulled against each other in a tug of war. Her body won out and she allowed herself to voice what she wanted. "Hard, fuck me hard and fast and deep. Please, god I need you, Hatter!"

That must have been good enough because he plunged into her with a long, hard stroke that made her tremble. He was giving her exactly what she had begged for. He pushed into her with long deep strokes, slamming into her with a loud smack every time he hit home. She was crying out with each powerful thrust and clawing at the carpet trying to steady herself.

He pushed her further forward, changing the angle of her hips and shortening his thrusts. He pushed into her, hard and fast, each time hitting that spot deep inside her and sending waves of pleasure rolling through her tortured body. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand kneading her breast and the other circling her clit. It was enough to push her over the edge and she came violently around him.

He stilled as she came, staying buried deep inside of her. She expected him to come with her and slump forward against her back. Somehow, he managed to hold off from joining her. He was still hard and twitching inside her and she realized he was far from done with her.

Once she stopped pulsing around him, he started moving again, this time slowly. He leaned back and rolled his hips with each thrust into her. She rocked back and met his movements with her own. Her second orgasm was already building in her. Her stomach and muscles tightened with each movement of their bodies. His hand was in her hair again, this time more gently than before. He lightly pulled on her long, dark hair, using the tugging motion to control her movements.

He wrapped his arms around her and again pulled her up and into his lap. He kissed and licked at her neck and gently pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers. He was holding her as gently as he ever had and was whispering apologies for hurting her. She was overcome by emotion, she'd deserved everything he'd done to her and more. She should have been apologizing to him, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She was crying now, her tears falling from her cheeks and landing on her breast.

He tucked his head against her neck and licked at the angry mark he'd left on her. "Tell me you won't do this again. Promise me, Alice."

His voice was raspy and harsh and she could hear the need behind his words. He needed reassurance that she wasn't going to leave him as much as she needed to know he wouldn't leave her. His actions had noting to do with sex, he was trying to prove to her that she needed him, and reminding her she'd never felt this way with any other man before.

She reached back and pulled his face up to meet hers. He was trembling as they kissed. It was needy, a clash of teeth and tongue, as she tried to give him the reassurance he craved. "I won't hurt you again, I promise. I love you so much, so much. I'll never leave you, never."

"I love you." He reached down and circled her clit again with his fingers. "Come with me, Alice."

He held her hands in his and she used his arms to brace herself as she rode him. He was panting and grunting behind her and she wished she could watch him. He bucked his hips up hard and she came, screaming out his name and digging her nails into the backs of his hands. This time he followed her, releasing her hands to hold her tightly against him. He released her and she slumped forward onto the floor.

Her body went limp and she felt like nothing but a mass of sweaty limbs and hair. She was panting and the noise of her heart pounding against her chest was the only sound that filled her ears. Hatter fell to the floor next to her, his head dipped down between her breasts as he licked and kissed over her wildly beating heart.

She wrapped her arms around him and cradled him to her. She planted kisses in his hair and ran her hand along the muscles in his back. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly, almost uncomfortably so, but she didn't mind.

She'd never fought with anyone like this before. In the past when she'd fought with boyfriends, it had signaled the end of the relationship. When she'd started fighting with Hatter she'd been afraid that was where this was going. The reason she'd only gone a few hours in between bouts with him, was because she wanted to know he was still willing to fight. Strange as it sounds, every time he'd been willing to argue with her had been a reassurance that he wasn't giving up.

He was stroking her neck, running his fingers over the bite mark there. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I wasn't thinking, Hatter. You just seemed like you were ok with everything, I just thought..."

"I was," he interrupted. "Everything was fine until you turned down the idea of living here. When you said no, I... it just made me realized how alone I am here. I panicked."

She ran her hand through his hair, her nails running along his scalp. "You're not alone and you never will be."

_A/n_

_Well, here's lesson three. Angry make-up sex for the win? If you liked this, drop me a review. _

_I've come down with a nasty cold this week. I'm not sure if I'll get the next chapter of Unexpected Delays up tomorrow, but I will try. _


	5. Lesson Four

Lesson Four

"Ok, let's see if I understand this right"

Alice smirked and added another bag of candy to the bright orange pumpkin bowl. "That'd be a first. Normally I have to explain these things at least three times before you remember them."

He ignored her teasing and continued. "You're going to take that candy, some of which are _my_ favorite, and give it away to beggars?"

She sighed and turned around, hugging the candy bowl close to her chest. "_Children_, Hatter, I'm handing out candy to _children_. That's what Halloween is all about."

He got out of his chair and stood in front of her. "Yeah, I get that. Kids are going to come knocking on our door, dressed in cute little costumes, and say…" he held his hands out, silently asking that she fill in the blank.

"Trick or treat."

"Right, trick or treat. Then you're going to give away _my_ candy, even though there's no real chance of them actually tricking us?"

"Yes, that's the whole point of the holiday, to make kids happy."

"You sure?" he said, cocking and eyebrow and flashing a dimpled grin. "Because as far as I can gather it's about women wearing sexy, naughty, barely-there costumes, and parading around for their boyfriends."

"For me it's not." His grin dropped into a pout but she wasn't fooled for a second. She quickly darted around him as he tried to snatch the bowl from her. "And keep your hand out of my candy bowl."

"Great, now I can't have any fun."

She set the bowl down by the door and sat on the couch. "Come on," she said, patting the spot next to her. "Trick or treating should be over around ten. That gives us plenty of time to throw together some homemade costumes and go down to the bar for a drink or two."

He plopped down next to her, leaning his head back and pulling his hat over his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll believe that when it happens."

"Come on, cheer up. " She picked up his arm and ducked under it. "Halloween is my favorite holiday."

"Really? Why's that?"

She looked up to find him watching her from under the brim of his hat. "Because it was Dad's favorite. I remember him taking me trick or treating. We'd start early. If Halloween was on a weekday, he let me stay home from school."

Hatter gave a short laugh. "I bet your mother was thrilled."

"It was one day a year, she didn't mind." She snuggled in tighter against his chest. "Anyway, we'd start out early and hit all the neighborhoods. We'd keep going until I had a full bag then head home just to drop it off and go back out for more. We'd go all day and by the time we were finished, I'd have enough candy to last me until Easter."

"It's amazing your teeth didn't rot out your head."

She pulled away and punched him lightly in the arm. "That's not the point. I've got a lot of great memories from Halloween and now it's my turn to hand out candy and help other kids build great memories."

Hatter rubbed his arm, feigning injury. "I guess as long as it keeps you from beating me bloody."

"Yeah right, like that hurt."

The doorbell rang and she grabbed the candy bowl, hurrying to the door.

Three hours later, she finished handing out the last of the candy. She tipped over the bowl, showing him that it was empty. "Well, we're done for the night. That wasn't so bad was it?"

He looked up at her from his position on the couch, the remote lazily dangling from his hand. "No, I suppose not." He sat upright and stretched his arms above his head. "This mean we get to go out now?"

She smiled, glad that he remembered her offer to go out for the night. "Sure, just let me change real quick and we'll leave."

She hurried into the bedroom and locked the door behind her. Hopefully this would work out the way she wanted and she'd actually get to surprise him for once. She dug in the back of the closet and pulled out the costume she'd bought earlier in the week.

As soon as Hatter saw his first advertisement for Halloween costumes, he started pestering her to get one. Every morning it seemed he have another flyer sitting out for her with big red circles around sexy costumes he liked. All week she pretended to fight him. She argued that she wasn't going to spend good money on something she was only going to wear once, just to give him his jollys. She told him she already had a whole drawer full of sexy lingerie and that should be enough for him.

Actually, she'd been looking forward to tonight. She gone out and bought one of the first costumes he circled for her. It was one of those naughty nurse costumes, the kind that looked like an old school nurse uniform. It was short, falling mid thigh, and very form fitting. It had a long, black zipper in the front that went from the hem of the dress all the way to collar. Even though this particular costume wasn't as revealing as the one he'd picked out for her, she still thought he'd like it.

She slipped into the dress, leaving the top open just enough to show off her breasts and the black lace bra underneath. She pulled on thigh high, shear white stocking and a pair of red, stiletto heels. She twisted her hair up into a loose bun and pinned it in place with the little white nurses cap.

She looked herself over in the mirror, hiking up her skirt a little more so her rear was more visible. She walked the short distance from the bedroom to the living room and posed in the doorway, one hand above her head and the other on her hip. Hatter didn't seem to notice that she was there, he was too engrossed in whatever he'd found on TV.

"Mr. Temple."

He looked up and immediately his eyes went wide as he looked over the line of her body. When his eyes finally focused on hers, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips. "It's time for your appointment, Mr. Temple." She turned and glanced over her shoulder, crooking a finger slowly before walking back into the bedroom. He gave a low whistle and she heard him get up and follow her.

She stood next to the bed and when he walked in, motioned for him to sit down. She took his wrist and pressed her fingers against his pulse point. "I'll take your pulse now, Mr. Temple."

"I think it's going to be a bit higher than normal." He said, and reached out with his other hand to brush over the skin of her thigh.

She turned away, smacking his hand, pretending to be offended. "Mr. Temple, please control yourself! I don't know what you think of me, but nurses are not just brainless sluts."

She watched his face fall into confusion and she wondered if he understood the role playing aspect of this. She'd never taken this kind of a lead before and part of her expected him to call her silly and not play along. That thought disappointed her; she really had been looking forward to playing like this.

He fell back on the bed, his head landing just below the pillows. "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm in pain."

Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned over him, her hands resting on her knees. "Tell me where it hurts."

"My chest, and my stomach," He motioned down the line of his body. "All over really."

She began to unbutton his shirt. "And when did this start?"

"Earlier today, when my girlfriend told me to keep my hand out of her candy bowl."

She brought her hand down, slapping the bare skin of his chest.

"Oi, you're not supposed to hit the patients."

She did her best to pout and look innocent. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Temple; I was just checking your reflexes."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue with her. "You see ma'am, I have a heart condition. If I get to excited, and I have no way to release that tension, I could have a heart attack."

It was a lame excuse, something a teenage boy would come up with to get his girlfriend to sleep with him, but it would work. It was hard not to laugh at that but somehow she managed to keep a straight face. "Oh, what a horrible condition!"

She crawled up onto the bed, swinging her legs over his and straddling his waist. "I'll have to give you treatment right away then."

She splayed her hands out over his chest and lightly dragged her nails over his skin. His breathing was getting heavier and he shifted under her hips. He licked his lips and nodded his head towards her chest. "It helps if you have less clothing on."

She smiled down at him. "I don't think a real nurse would take her clothes off."

He slid his hands along her thighs and under her skirt. "I don't think a real nurse would treat a man with excitement issues."

"Hmm, I guess you have a point." She reached up and pulled the nurses hat from her hair, freeing her dark locks and letting them fall around her shoulders.

He grabbed her hips and his thumbs brushed over her clothed sex. "On the other hand, a naughty nurse would just want to satisfy her patient."

"I'll do what I can." She reached for the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled it down. She loved the way he gave her his full attention. His eyes followed her fingers and drank in every new inch of exposed skin.

He moved up the line of her body, warm hands pressing against the skin of her ribs and over her breast. He pushed the thin costume off her shoulders before leaning up and capturing her mouth with his. His tongue pushed against her lips and she eagerly parted them, allowing him inside.

He unhooked her bra and leaned back, pulling the black lace away from her body. He was on her in a heartbeat, his mouth working on one breast and his hand covering the other. She threw her head back and moaned, grinding her hips into his.

She pushed him back down onto the bed and slid his pants and boxers off his hips and down his legs. Before she could get back onto the bed, he was off it and pulling her to her feet. He circled behind her and ran his hands over her ass. "You know what I like best about those shoes ya got on?" His grip on her tightened and his fingers pressed into her skin, just under the line of her panties. "The way they make you stand, and how they push your ass up."

He slid her panties off, letting them fall to the floor. He swept her hair up away from her neck, kissing and biting from her shoulder to her ear. His hand slid over her breast and belly before settling between her legs. She leaned back against him and moaned as his fingers started working on her.

She could feel his erection pressing against her ass and she wiggled her hips slowly just to tease him. He growled in her ear. "Get up and kneel on the bed."

She did as he asked and turned to face him. "No, turn around and get up against the headboard."

Again, she did as he asked turning and gripping the cold brass. She felt him get up on the bed then, felt his fingers on her legs. His touch trailed slowly up from her ankles, over calves, and then along the insides of her thighs. He nudged her legs open and his mouth closed over her. His tongue lapped at her clit and darted along her folds. His hands kneaded the flesh of her ass, digging into her skin and keeping her spread wide for him.

Her legs trembled and she gripped the headboard as the first waves of orgasm rolled over her. Her head rested against the cool metal of the headboard and she relaxed forward into the bed.

"My turn." He said, before his hand came down and smacked her hard across the ass. She cried out, startled by his actions, then again as he slid inside her. His hands grabbed her hips and guided her movements as he slammed into her again and again.

She dropped her hands down to the bed and angled her hips higher to give him better access. "Faster! Please!"

He obliged her, speeding his pace and rolling his hips with each thrust. She came, shaking and screaming under him. He followed soon after, pulling her up onto his lap and biting down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She leaned back into him, feeling his heart pounding against her back. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and cheek and wherever he could reach.

"You know," he said, breathing heavily in her ear. "I'm beginning to like this holiday."

_A/n_

_Ok, so this isn't really a lesson as much as it is sexy Halloween fun. Honestly, I'm pretty much out of ideas for lessons. Bondage is the last thing on my list, so unless someone would like to make a suggestion, the next chapter will be the last. _

_Bonus point if anyone knows where the "Nurses, brainless sluts" line is from. _


	6. Lesson five

_A/n_

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Mostly I'm sorry about not updating Unexpected delays because I know a lot of you are waiting for that story to continue. My writing has suffered a bit this last month, and every time I try and start the next chapter, it just comes out wrong. If I force myself to write, it's just going to turn out badly. So I'm going to work on this story and a few oneshots till I get back into the swing of things. Thanks for understanding. _

Lesson five

Alice had fond memories of camping**.** When she was younger and her father had still been around, they'd gone camping every sumer vacation. Sometimes they'd only go for a weekend, sometimes longer, depending on her fathers work schedule. Allegany State Park was seven hours away from home, but the ride had always been fun. They'd play car games, sing songs, and spend hours talking.

Allegany park was so different from the city. The woods stretched out for miles with tons of trails to hike or bike down. There were beaches there and wonderfully clear lakes great for swimming and fishing. There was so much nature out there. Birds, animals, bugs, everything was fascinating.

The night sky was her favorite part. In the city, you could hardly see any stars, but out here you could see every star in the sky. She remembered sitting between her parents, a warm blanket wrapped around them, and watching the sky for falling stars. On the rare occasion they actually spotted one, she'd close her eyes tight and make a wish.

Everything about camping was great. Which was why she was so surprised when Hatter almost flat-out refused the idea of a camping trip.

"Hatter, it'll be fun, I promise. There's so much nature to see and so much to do..."

"Yeah, nature. I've had more than my fair share of nature." Hatter sat on the couch, arms crossed defensively. "Poor people have to sleep outside, Alice. We're not poor, so why would you want to pretend that we are?"

Clearly he wasn't going to buy the whole communing with nature angle. "It's not like I'm asking you to sleep out on the streets."

"No, but you are asking me drive an absurd distance just so we can sleep outside. If you want to do that we can just go up to the roof."

"Yeah, like I'd let you drive." She said, smiling. Apparently humor wasn't going to work either since Hatter calmly strode past her and into the kitchen, mouthing the word 'no' as he went.

"We'll have a great time, I promise." She followed him, hopping up on the counter and watching as he made a pot of tea. "While were there, we can rent a boat. I know you miss your boat."

"Hmm, I do miss my boat."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, standing on her tip-toes so she could whisper in his ear."You can have fun driving around the lake while I lie out in the back and sunbathe"

"Sunbathe... like with all your kit off?"

"Mmm hmm," She pressed a kiss to his neck. "Just you and me, out on the lake, all alone."

He turned around, grasping her hands tightly in his. "Ok, I'll go camping."

She smiled up at him excitedly and moved to kiss him, but he held her back. "But," he said. "I'm not eating any of that gross camping food. No hot dogs on stick, no fish from the lake, and none of that chewy salty meat."

"You mean jerky?"

He wrinkled his nose at the mention of the name."Yeah, whatever ya call it, none of that."

"All right, agreed. I'll make sure you eat like a king."

Since they had no camping equipment, they had to go out and buy just about everything. Hatter gave her a dirty look as he payed the bill but managed to keep his comments to himself.

They planned on leaving early that morning but that plan was ruined because she forgot to set the alarm clock. Once they did finally get out and on the road, they'd met more delays with traffic jams and road construction. Under perfect conditions, the trip should only take six and a half hours. With all the delays and one unfortunate wrong turn, it had taken eight. Hatter clearly wasn't made for long car trips. Halfway through he'd insisted on driving the rest of the way just so he could have something to do.

An hour from the camp, it started raining. Which surprised her because weather reports said it was going to be a beautiful weekend. It wasn't light rain either, it was a torrential downpour. Silently she prayed that it would let up by the time they made it to the camp site.

Luck was not on her side. While the rain did lighten a little, it was still coming down hard when they finally arrived. Hatter turned off the engine and for a long moment they sat in silence.

"We can go to a hotel if you want. Then if the rain stops, we can come and set things up in the morning."

He peered out the window, lips pursed and brow furrowed."No. As much as I don't want to go out in all this, I want even less to drive around aimlessly looking for a hotel. "

Still, nether one of them moved to get out of the car. She glanced over her shoulder at the back seat. There were only a few bags, leaving enough room for one of them to lay down in the back. "Well, do you want to sleep in the car tonight?"

He undid his seatbelt and zipped up his jacket. "You read the directions on how to put the tent up, yeah?"

She looked out at the pouring rain then back at him. "Are you serious? You want to set the tent up in that?"

"A little rain never killed anyone." He flipped the collar on his jacket up and quickly got out of the car.

She hesitantly followed him. She pulled her hoodie up in an attempt to stay dry. They picked the clearest spot they could find and started setting up the tent. By the time they finally got the thing up and got inside, they were both soaked. Hatter was a little worse off then she was because he made the extra trips to the car to get their bags.

"See, I told you that fat man on the TV can't do magic. No rain my ass." Hatter said as he brushed wet strands of hair from his face.

She pulled her wet hoddie off and dropped it near the door."Forecasting the weather is not magic, it's science. It's just... not always one hundred percent accurate."

They continued to strip out of their wet clothes until they were in nothing but their underwear. She spread out their sleeping bags and blankets while Hatter tried in vain to get their lantern to stay on the hook at the top of the tent.

Giving up, he set it down along the wall. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

She sat on the blanket, digging through her bag for something to sleep in. "I guess we should just go to sleep. Hopefully the rain will let up by morning and we can finish setting up, then hit the lake."

"Really? I have a better idea."

She sat up on her knees and smiled at him. "You want to tell scary ghost stories?"

"No." he said, unzipping the opening to the tent and sticking his hand out into the rain. "You know something I've always wanted to try but never had the chance, was going out and having a bit of a snog in the rain. Want to give it a go?"

She crawled over to him, sticking her hand out next to his. The rain had let up just a bit and wasn't pounding quite as hard as before. "I don't know, it's kind of chilly out there."

"Well then we'll just have to generate our own heat, won't we?" he said with a smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hatter, we'll get soaked."

"We're already soaked."

"We'll get dirty."

"I'll take a blanket with us."

She was going to argue more but he cut her off. "Look, you promised me we'd have a good time on this trip. This is my idea of a good time." He didn't wait for her to answer as he gathered up a blanket and pulled her out of the tent.

She followed closely behind him as he led her over to the tree line. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, running around outside half naked wasn't something she did often, not ever really. She looked to make sure there were no other campers around. Last thing she wanted was to get caught 'snoging' her boyfriend, naked in the rain. Thankfully she couldn't see any lights or tents anywhere around them.

Hatter hastily spread the blanket out on the grass before pulling her down and onto his lap so she straddled his thighs. Immediately his mouth was on her neck, kissing and nipping gently at her skin.

"Relax, will ya?" he said in that smooth, whispering voice he used when trying to reassure her. "There's no one else out here, it's just us."

"I'll try." She whispered back. She shut her eyes tight and tried to focus on the feel of Hatter against her and not think about all the possible things that could go wrong.

His hands trailed over her hips and up her sides, a warm contrast to the cool rain. He brushed her wet hair over her shoulders before removing her bra, exposing her breast to the cool night air. His hands cupped her breasts as his thumbs rubbed slow circles over her nipples. A shiver coursed through her, caused as much by the wind and rain as from the deep arousal he stirred in her. She ground her hips into his and whimpered.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. In the dim light, she could just make out the slight smirk that played across his lips. His dark, chocolate brown eyes were focused on her chest.

"I think," he said, leaning back slightly so he could look her over. "That your breasts are absolutely perfect." He leaned back in, his hands pushing her breasts together, his tongue darting out to lap at the rain drops that fell on her skin.

He lowered her down onto the blanket slowly, never taking his mouth away from her chest. His mouth closed over one pert nipple and she moaned loudly as his tongue moved over her in slow circles. Her hands slid down his back, moving over tight skin and muscle.

He stopped her before she could actually touch him, grasping her wrists and pushing her hands back down onto the blanket. "You wait your turn, I'm not finished with you yet."

Desire spread through her like wildfire at the sound of his voice and the promise those words held. His mouth went back to the slow torture of licking and sucking her breast. His right hand released her wrist and trailed down over her stomach and under the waistband of her underwear. His fingers trailed along her wet center, teasingly brushing over her clit but not actually touching.

The loud boom of thunder rang through the forest, startling them both. The wind and rain both picked up and she scooted closer to him. "Hatter, lets go back to the tent."

He answered her by sliding two fingers into her warm opening. His cheek rubbed hers, his stubble scratching her smooth skin. When he spoke, his breath fell hot and heavy against her ear. "Not until you come for me."

He moved over her, his body shielding hers from the elements. He kissed her, his lips moving along hers, hard and needy. He tasted like rain and she ran her tongue over his lips wanting more. His fingers moved slowly in and out of her as his thumb finally focused on her clit. She cried out his name as pleasure rolled over her in waves, coming faster and faster. She was there, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

He pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes fixed on her as he told her how beautiful she was and how perfect. He told her how soft her skin was and how much he loved seeing her wet like this. "Like the first time I saw ya, all wet and shivering. You have no idea how much I wanted you. Wanted to fuck you like this. I wanted to make you mine, make you forget about everyone and everything."

That was enough. Pleasure washed over her and she convulsed around his fingers. She screamed his name, not caring if anyone heard her or not. When she came down from the blissful high of orgasm and was finally able to open her eyes again, she looked up at him. He was looking down at her, eyes dark with lust, but there was also a deep longing in them.

"Come on, lets get back inside." He tried to get up but she stopped him.

"No. I need you now! Please, Hatter, please!" She didn't care about the wind or the rain or the fact that any second now they could be struck by lightning and left for some poor park ranger to find in the morning. None of that mattered, all she needed was for him to be inside her.

He hesitated but she didn't. She hurried to get out of her panties and then pushed him down and slid his boxers off. She grabbed his hard length and guided it to her opening, a satisfied hiss escaping her lips as he slid inside her. Hatter cursed softly under his breath as he held her hips and thrust up into her, filling her.

She rode him slow at first, watching the play of wiry muscle in his arms and chest; watched the droplets of rain as they fell over his skin. He bucked his hips up at her, impatiently trying to speed up their rhythm. The sudden urge to control him came over her and she grabbed his hips and held him still.

"I'm not finished with you yet." She took him completely inside her warm center and ground her hips in slow circles just to torment him. She wanted to make him need her they way he made her need him. She wanted him to come undone and scream for her.

She bent her head down and bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "You wanted me when we were in Wonderland? You wanted me when you first saw me?"

"Yes." he choked out, his fingers digging into her hips.

She pulled away from him until just his tip was sheathed inside her, then slowly took him back in again. "What stopped you from trying?"

"Alice..." he whimpered her name, almost pleading with her.

"Answer me, and I'll give you what you need." She punctuated her statement with another slow stroke that made him curse and tremble under her.

"You wouldn't have gone for it." he said, his voice rugged and raspy. "You were angry and scared, and you didn't want me**.** I didn't try because I didn't want to scare you off."

She pressed her body tight against his and whispered to him. "I'm not going to run off now, am I? Why don't you fuck me now like you wanted to then?" She still wasn't comfortable saying words like that but she knew he loved hearing it. Even out here where they were completely alone, she still could only speak in a hesitant whisper.

She was pushed down and on her back before she knew what happened, landing on the wet blanket. He grabbed the back of her knees and slung them over his shoulders. He surged into her, pounding fast and hard into her slick opening. She cried out under him and tried to meet his thrusts but he wasn't giving her enough control to allow her to move in any significant way. His mouth closed over hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth to tangling with hers. She forgot where they were, unable to focus on anything but his body claiming hers and the wonderful heat taking over her body. All she could hear was the stifled groans and grunts that escaped their joined lips and the the slapping sound of wet skin on skin.

She came again, her nails digging into the smooth skin of his back as she convulsed and trembled under him. He tensed and came inside her, hot and warm and wonderful. He let her legs fall down to his sides and he continued to move inside her, slow and gentle. They were both satisfied and sated but neither was willing to move away from the other.

She shivered as the heat from their lovemaking slowly evaporated, making her remember that they were still outside and still being rained on. Hatter pulled out of her and stood before helping her to her feet and hurrying them back inside the tent.

"We left our clothes outside." she said between chattering teeth.

"We'll take care of that in the morning. It's not like they're going anywhere." He dug through their bags, finding towels. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and used another to start drying her off.

They dried off and dressed before climbing into their shared sleeping bag. She curled up at his side trying to take as much of his body heat as she could. He held her close, running his hands over her trying to warm her as well.

He kissed her forehead. "I think camping was a great idea."

She muttered in agreement, sleep already pulling at her. She started to drift off, but then a thought came to her. "Hatter?"

"Hmm?"

"When you told me that you wanted to sleep with me when we were back in Wonderland, you looked kind of sad. Why?" She remembered that look of longing he'd given her. It was a look she'd seen before, in short glimpses, mostly when he thought she wasn't looking.

He shifted against her, clearing his throat. "No reason really. Just a bit of nostalgia is all."

She moved away from him so she could look at his face. "Because you miss Wonderland?"

That was a subject they didn't talk about, well, avoid would be a better word. He never brought it up and she was afraid to ask him about it. Even though she knew he wouldn't leave her, deep down she still had that fear.

"No, it's nothing to do with Wonderland. I do miss it though, sometimes."

She felt her stomach sink and a worried unease crept over her. "Oh."

His hand slipped down her side and tickled along her ribs and stomach. She squealed and giggled, trying to wiggle away from the firm hold he had on her. "Hatter!"

"Then don't give me that sad look. I can practically hear the wheels turning in that head of yours. I don't miss Wonderland in any way that makes me regret being here with you. Got it?" His hands stayed tense at her sides, ready to attack again.

"Yeah, got it. Please don't tickle me anymore."

"Good. Now what I was going to say was... that sometimes, when I really get to thinking about it, I think about all the things that could have gone wrong back then." He kissed her forehead and buried his face in her hair. "Theres just too many things that could have happened, too many ways I could have lost you."

She'd thought about that too. Mostly about how much their lives had been in danger and how, if the Queen had only been slightly more vicious, they both could have lost their heads.

"I think about what would have happened if I hadn't been in my shop when Ratty brought you to me, or if I'd decided it was too dangerous to help a rogue Oyster and turned you away." He tightened his arms around her and she did the same. "You could have been eaten by a Jabberwock or I could have decided not to go to the Casino to rescue you. We could have drowned when we crashed into the lake or..."

"Stop it." she pleaded, fighting tears. "Just stop it. A lot of bad things could have happened to us but they didn't. We made it out and we're here now and safe and together. We can't live in the past, Hatter."

They lay together in silence for awhile, the only noise was the rain falling against the tent. Finally, she looked up at him and broke the silence. "You know what I think? We were both really unlucky before we met. I think that's because we were saving all of our good luck for each other."

He kissed her and she felt him smile against her lips. "Then that makes everything worth it."


	7. Lesson six

New years Eve was always a bitter holiday for Alice. It was a night when couples went out and celebrated what a great year they had and how they planned to spend the next one together. For one reason or another, she'd always been alone on New Years.

The ball drop was the worst. Everyone would count down from ten then at the shout of 'Happy New year' every couple in the place would kiss. She always tried to get away from everyone at that moment. That stupid tradition of kissing at midnight and that person being the one you spend the next year with always haunted her. She had no one to kiss and true to the myth, she'd spend the next year alone.

But not this year. This year she had Hatter.

New Years wasn't a holiday celebrated in Wonderland and Hatter liked the idea of celebrating the start of a new year. She'd explained t o him the basics of what people did on New Years Eve, the drinking, going out to parties or a fancy dinner, doing the countdown, all that stuff. She didn't tell him about the kissing tradition. She figured she'd tell him right before midnight. He'd think it was great just like all the other Oyster traditions that involved kissing.

She smiled as she dressed and got ready to go out. Somehow it seemed fitting that Hatter was going to be her first New Years kiss. He was a lot of firsts for her and he'd probably end up being many more. There was on one in the world she'd rather be with.

He'd picked the restaurant, an upscale place not far from their apartment. It wasn't often they went out to someplace fancy and she really enjoyed dressing up. She wore a strapless red dress that clung tightly to her hips and fell halfway down her thighs. Sleek black pumps and a sheer black wrap finished off what she hoped was a sexy look. She put her hair up in a neat bun, leaving a few curly strands of hair free to fall about her shoulders.

Once she was satisfied with the way she looked she joined Hatter in the living room. The classic black suit he wore was plain compared to his normal choice in clothing but damn, it looked good on him.

He smiled at her, apparently approving of her choice in dress. "You're quite the stunner, luv."

"You're not so bad yourself." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "In fact, I think you're the best looking New Years Eve date I've ever had."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really? How many New Years Eve dates have you had?"

She looped her arm through his and headed for the door. "Well, you may be the only New Years date I've ever had, but you're still the best looking."

Dinner was exquisite and she hated to think of how expensive this night out was going to be. Well, she would have, if they weren't already on their second bottle of wine. It was good wine too, the sweet kind she liked so much. She was already past tipsy and quickly heading towards drunk.

Hatter poured another glass and handed it to her, his fingers running over hers in the process. She'd come to the conclusion that he was trying to drive her crazy. He'd been touching her all night without actually touching her at all. He would graze her with his fingertips, light teasing caresses on her hands, arms and neck. He was playing a game with her and in her inebriated state she was more than happy to play back.

If he wanted to almost touch her then she wasn't going to touch him at all. Instead, every move she made she tried to make as sensually as possible. She'd giggle and laughed and when she did she ran her hand over her chest in the most innocent of ways. When she drank from her glass she made sure to slowly lick her lips afterwards. She'd touch her face and neck, or brush away that one pesky strand of hair that wouldn't stay behind her ear, all the while watching him watching her. It was fun at first but soon the teasing was getting to be too much.

Hatter was a hard man to crack, but she was determined to win the unspoken game they were playing. She took another sip of wine and giggled allowing a small drop to escape her lips and slide down her chin. She wiped the droplet up with her finger and then slipped the digit into her mouth, closing her eyes as she did so and letting out a low moan. When she opened her eyes she found Hatter was staring at her and she couldn't help but smile.

He scooted closer to her in the booth they were in. "You really are a wicked thing. You know that?"

She scooted down to meet him in the middle. "You started it. I was being a good girl."

"Hmm, not dressed like that you're not." His left hand caressed her thigh and slowly moved upwards. "Do you know why I chose this restaurant?"

She was feeling light headed and his fingers brushing along her inner thigh weren't helping any. "Because it's nice?"

"Because it's private." he corrected and leaned in, sucking and biting at her ear. "That and the waiter was more than happy to take a bribe and leave us alone the rest of the night."

He pushed the hem of her dress up and his fingers brushed her sex. Suddenly she realized what he was planning. Despite being in a corner booth they were still out in public and she wasn't anywhere near drunk enough to let him fondle her in public.

She pushed his hand down and straitened her dress. "If that's what you want to do, why don't we just go home?"

Undeterred, he nuzzled her neck. His light stubble tickled her sensitive skin and made her shutter. "If we go home, we'll miss the ball drop. We have about twenty minutes; I just want to warm you up before we leave."

Each time he spoke his lips would brush over her skin and his breath was warm and smelled like wine. He trailed wet open-mouth kisses down her neck to her bare shoulder. He bit down at the juncture of her neck and she fought not to make a noise.

He moved back to her face and rubbed his cheek against hers. "See, you can keep quiet if you try."

She shook her head. "No, I'm too drunk to stay quiet. Really, we _can't_ do this here."

"Now if you were that drunk you wouldn't care about keeping quiet." His hand was back under her dress and this time he didn't hesitate, going straight for her center. He pushed her panties aside and slid his fingers through her wet heat.

"You want this," he whispered. "If not you wouldn't be so wet already."

She gripped the table and bit down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning. He was too good at this. He knew just how to touch her. She couldn't keep quiet, she knew she couldn't. "There's too many people here."

"No one is paying attention to us. You're being paranoid." His fingers moved with practiced ease over her folds before he focused on her clit. She hid her face against his shoulder as he rubbed slow circles over the little bundle of nerves.

"Hatter please, you need to stop." Someone was going to catch them, there was no way this was going to go unnoticed.

"Alright." He pulled his hand away and she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He slid out of the booth and motioned for her to do the same.

"Good," she said grabbing her purse and coat. They'd be home soon and then she could be as loud as she wanted. "Let's hurry home."

"Not yet." He set her things back down and took her hand, pulling her towards the back of the restaurant. He glanced at his watch as they left the dining area. "We only have ten minutes before midnight, we'd never make it to the apartment in time."

They ducked into the bathroom and he locked the door behind them. She looked around the small room and panicked. "No, no. we can't have sex in the bathroom."

He backed her into the vanity, pressing his hips into hers. "We don't have time to go home. We need to do this before midnight."

"Why?" she squeaked as he grabbed her hips.

"Because whoever you kiss at midnight is the person you spend the next year with."He turned her around and pulled her dress up and over her hips.

She was bent over the vanity, still worried that someone was going to catch them. "So let's go out there and kiss. We don't have to have sex."

He pushed her thighs apart, sliding her panties down and spreading her legs. He leaned over her back, trapping her between him and the sink. "Yeah, but if a kiss gets me a year, think what a good fuck will do."

She was still going to argue but stopped when he slid two fingers inside her already slick center. She pushed back into his hand as he moved his fingers slowly in and out. He ground his palm into her mound and she cried out, forgetting she was supposed to stay quiet.

"That's right, Alice, come for me." He slid another finger inside her and reached around with his left hand, finding her clit and rubbing hard.

His words pushed her over the edge and she trembled in his hold, her orgasm washing over her. He pulled her up against him before turning her around and lifting her hips to sit her on the vanity. She watched as he undid his buckle and zip. His cock sprang free and instinctively she reached out and stroked it. He pulled her to the edge of the sink and she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed inside her.

He pulled the top of her dress down and bent to take one pert nipple into his mouth. He bit down before licking and sucking the sting away. He quickened his pace, pounding into her so hard the vanity shook beneath them.

She could hear the muffled voices coming from the restaurant as the dinners starting counting down the last ten seconds of the hour. His mouth went to her neck, kissing her the way he knew drove her crazy. She came again, her back arching and her inner walls throbbing around his cock and pulling his orgasm from him.

She screamed his name as she came, her cry drowned out by the shouts of Happy New Year. They were both breathing heavy and clinging to each other. His face was still against her neck, pressing little butterfly kisses to her skin.

She shrugged him off and when he raised his head she captured his lips in a searing kiss. Great as sex was, she was not about to give up her first New Years kiss.

"So next year, yeah? You and me?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

She nodded, still catching her breath. He helped her off the sink and they both straitened their clothes. She was fixing her top when a thought came to her. "Hatter, how did you know about the kissing thing?"

"I read it online when I was looking up restaurants." he said, zipping up his pants. "Why didn't you mention it?"

"I was going to tell you," she said defensively. "I was going to tell you right before midnight. It was supposed to be romantic."

They hurried out of the bathroom, thankfully unnoticed by anyone. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "That wasn't romantic?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. sex in a bathroom is not my idea of romance, no matter how nice of a bathroom it is." She leaned into him, her hand slipping into her back pocket and squeezing his ass. "But… that was really hot."

When they reached their table he picked up her coat and helped her into it. "Hot enough to do it again?"

She smiled up at him. "Maybe. Ask me next year."


End file.
